ilovewritingfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lightning Warrior/Chapter 78
Warning: Graphic/explicit content ahead. Read at your own risk. Chapter 78: The Assassination Attempt Aaron, Alice, Callum, and Andrew made it back home. There was still some animosity between Aaron and Andrew. "Come on, guys!", Alice said. "Get along!" "How?", Aaron and Andrew both asked. "I don't know.", Alice said. "Do something together!" At that moment, several gunshots rang out in immediate succession. All of the windows were shot out. Callum started crying. Alice began trying to calm Callum down as Aaron and Andrew looked at each other. "Yeah.", they both said, running outside the door. 78: THE ASSASSINATION ATTEMPT The two looked up to see a walking suit of armor carrying a sword riding a robotic horse with a machine gun coming out of its head standing on top of the hill overlooking the bank. "There!", Aaron shouted as he and Andrew began running towards the rider. Suddenly, the rider cupped his left hand, which started to turn black. "Get out of the way!", Andrew shouted. "Why?", Aaron shouted. "That's Death!", Andrew shouted. "'The Black Rider'! He's a darkness elemental!" "A what elemental?", Aaron asked. "Just run!", Andrew shouted. Andrew and Aaron ran to their left as Death unleashed the blast. It was a Death Ball, and it hit Aaron's front yard, instantly disintegrating every blade of grass it hit, leaving nothing but dirt underneath. "Damn.", Death said to himself. "I missed. Come on, Dismount. Let's follow them." Andrew and Aaron were running down a street which was full of people. "Everyone!", Aaron shouted. "Get off the ground, or you'll die!" "Too late!", Death shouted, readying another darkness blast. People climbed onto the roofs of their cars as Death prepared to launch the attack. Andrew quickly grabbed Aaron and used a crab claw to grab hold of a streetlight. "Annihilation Blast!", Death shouted. The blast hit the street. Anything organic that was touching the ground, people included, instantly disintegrated into nothing. "Oh God...", Aaron said, looking at the swath of devastation and death. "That is a darkness elemental?" "Yes.", Andrew said in fear. A car floating above the ground was hit by the blast. Both the people inside, as well as the fuel, were instantly disintegrated. The car tumbled over onto its side, straight for Death and Dismount. "Dismount, do your thing.", Death said. Immediately, Dismount shot flames out of its mouth. The flames burned the car severely enough so that Death could slice it in half. The two halves rolled behind the two darkness elementals as Death struck down people that were on top of their cars. "We gotta stop him!", Aaron shouted. "How?!", Andrew shouted. "In over 10,000 battles to the death, he hasn't lost a single one! He's never even taken any damage!" Death hopped off of Dismount, grabbing a small cannon out of Dismount's back. Suddenly, a police car appeared, turning the corner at a hard angle which it barely banked, driving at top speed towards Death. Death simply fired the cannon at the police car, causing it to explode into two pieces and killing everyone inside. The front half of the car was propelled towards Death, who simply caught it with his hand and threw it aside, hitting another car. A very angry man, along with his family behind him, ran out of a diner. "Hey!", the man shouted. "What the hell do you think you're doing?! That was my car you just damaged!" Death grabbed a small pistol from his back and shot the man through the head with it. Death didn't even look. "Just shut up.", he muttered as he shot the man. As the family grieved, Aaron clenched his fists to the point that his hands were bleeding. "Aaron!", Andrew shouted. "Don't!" "Hey, Death!", Aaron shouted. "Eat this!" Aaron immediately jumped out of the crab claws' grip and fired a blast of electricity at Death. Death simply deflected it with his sword, destroying part of the front of the diner. "Fine then!", Aaron shouted. He fired another blast of electricity, this time hitting Dismount. Dismount whinnied in pain, but still Dismount fell on the ground dead, pieces of his armor coming off. "Dismount!", Death shouted. "No!" He looked at Aaron. "I'll avenge you.", Death said angrily. Death pulled out what looked like a small grenade, throwing it softly onto the ground. Suddenly, the grenade transformed into a flat disc. Several streetlights, including the one Aaron and Andrew were on, began to bend towards it. Andrew fell off as he was dragged toward the disc. Death laughed. "That's an electromagnetic disc.", Death said. "It has an attraction greater than a million magnets! Anything that's made of metal will be attracted to it... anything except Dismount and I, that is..." "Andrew!", Aaron said. "Your crab claws!" "I can't move!", Andrew shouted. "You'll have to fight him alone!" Death readied a darkness attack. "And if you can't move...", Death said, "...you can't dodge my Death Ball!" Suddenly, Death found a Thunder Sword stuck in his arms. The darkness attack dissipated. "What...?", Death asked. "He hit the elemental nerves in both of my arms! I can't make any more darkness attacks!" Aaron jumped off of the streetlight, landing on the electromagnetic disc. It shattered, and all of the excess electricity went into Aaron's body. Andrew stood up, while the streetlights kept standing as though the disc was still active. The Thunder Swords in Death's arms went back into Aaron's hands. "Very clever.", Death said. "But, with my darkness attacks gone, do you seriously think you still have a snowball's chance in Hell to beat me?" "He's right.", Andrew said. "In none of those battles to the death did he use a darkness attack!" "I don't care!", Aaron said. "You threaten my life, you threaten my wife's life, you're not going to get away with it." "Very well.", Death said, raising his sword as Aaron did the same. "I just hope you've paid for the funeral." BE CONTINUED... Category:The Lightning Warrior Category:Explicit Category:Rapids' Stuff